User blog:Gcheung28/IDW Publishing's 2014 NYCC Schedule
Alright, IDW fans. Get ready because IDW Publishing has just released their schedule for 2014 NYCC! The schedule includes panels & signings with awesome people like Gabriel Rodriguez, Derek Charm, Taran Killam, and many more! Check it out below and get ready for some star power at NYCC. Signings Thursday October 9th *1:00 – 2:00 **America’s Army – M. Zachary Sherman (*Check out the exclusive giveaways!) *2:00 – 3:00 **Transformers – John Barber, Sarah Stone, Andrew Griffith, Livio Ramondelli, Mairghread Scott *3:00 – 4:00 **Star Trek – Scott Tipton, David Messina (*Check out the free Star Trek/Planet of the Apes Ashcan!) *4:00 – 5:00 **Manhunter Artist’s Edition Launch Party! – Walter Simonson (*Check out the show exclusive hardcover!) *4:00 – 5:00 **Zombies vs Robots, Mars Attacks: First Born – Chris Ryall *5:00 – 6:00 **Cartoon Network Presents: Super Secret Crisis War! & More! – Louise Simonson, Derek Charm *6:00 – 7:00 **My Little Pony – Tony Fleecs, Agnes Garbowska, Sara Richard, Andy Price Friday October 10th *11:00 – 12:00 **Dungeons & Dragons – Jim Zub, Max Dunbar (*Check out the free D&D Ashcan!) *12:00 – 1:00 **V-Wars, Rot & Ruin – Jonathan Maberry (*Check out the show exclusive V-Wars TPB!) *1:00 – 2:00 **Godzilla: Rulers of Earth – Chris Mowry, Jeff Zornow *1:00 – 2:00 **Cartoon Network Presents: Super Secret Crisis War! & More! – Derek Charm, Derek Fridolfs *2:00 – 3:00 **Manhunter Artist’s Edition, Ragnarök – Walter Simonson (*Check out the show exclusive hardcover!) *3:30 – 5:00 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animated TV Blowout! – Ciro Nieli (Director), Brandon Auman (writer), Rob Paulsen (voice of Donatello), Greg Cipes (voice of Michelangelo) (*Check out the free poster from Nickelodeon!) (*ticketed signing – See employee for Details) *5:00 – 6:00 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Paul Allor, Dario Brizuela, Cory Smith, Charles P. Wilson III *6:00 – 7:00 **Little Nemo: Return to Slumberland, Locke & Key – Gabriel Rodriguez (*Check out the show exclusives!) *6:00 – 7:00 **Kill Shakespeare – Anthony Del Col, Conor McCreery, Andy Belanger Saturday October 11th *10:00 – 11:00 **Skylanders – David A. Rodriguez (*Check out the show exclusive hardcover!) *11:00 – 12:00 **My Little Pony – Tony Fleecs, Sara Richard *12:00 – 1:00 **X-Files – Joe Harris, Sam “Mister-Sam” Shearon, Joe Corroney, Greg Scott *12:00 – 1:00 **Killogy Halloween Special – Alan Robert *1:00 – 2:00 **G.I. JOE – Mike Costa, Robert Atkins *1:00 – 2:00 **America’s Army – M. Zachary Sherman (*Check out the exclusive giveaways!) *2:00 – 3:00 **Star Trek – Scott Tipton, David Messina, Mike Johnson (*Check out the free Star Trek/Planet of the Apes Ashcan!) *3:00 – 4:00 **Cartoon Network Presents: Super Secret Crisis War! & More! – Louise Simonson, Derek Charm *4:00 – 5:00 **Manhunter Artist’s Edition, Ragnarök – Walter Simonson (*Check out the show exclusive hardcover!) *4:00 – 5:00 **Garbage Pail Kids – Dean Haspiel, Vito Delsante (*Check out the free Garbage Pail Kids Ashcan!) *5:00 – 6:00 **Little Nemo: Return to Slumberland, Locke & Key – Gabriel Rodriguez (*Check out the show exclusives!) *5:00 – 6:00 **Godzilla: Rulers of Earth – Chris Mowry *6:00 – 7:00 **Transformers – John Barber, Sarah Stone, Andrew Griffith, Livio Ramondelli, Mairghread Scott Sunday October 12th *11:00 – 12:00 **America’s Army – M. Zachary Sherman (*Check out the exclusive giveaways!) *12:00 – 1:00 **Little Nemo: Return to Slumberland, Locke & Key – Gabriel Rodriguez (*Check out the show exclusives!) *1:00 – 2:00 **The Illegitimates – Taran Killam (Saturday Night Live), Marc Andreyko *2:00 – 3:00 **Garbage Pail Kids – Dean Haspiel, Vito Delsante (*Check out the free Garbage Pail Kids Ashcan!) *3:00 – 4:00 **Skylanders – David A. Rodriguez (*Check out the show exclusive hardcover!) Panels Banned Horror Comics Walking Back from the Dead! *Thursday, October 9th 4:15PM–5:00PM, Room 1A05 **A fearful look at 1950s HORROR COMICS criticized by Dr. Fredric Wertham, reviled in Senate investigations, destroyed in public book burnings! These Pre-Code comics like dead zombies are again walking to get U! Craig “Haunted Horror/IDW/Yoe Books” Yoe, Greg “ IDW President” Goldstein, Mike “Dark Horse” Richardson, Mike “The ‘Worst’ of Eerie Publications” Howlett, Carol “Wertham Debunker” Tilley explore EC + other publishers, the censoring Comics Code, the Golden Age of Horror Reprints, the TV + movies inspired by these scary comics! IDW & Hasbro: Transformers, Ponies & More! *Thursday, October 9th, 6:15PM-7:00PM, Room 1A14 **2014 has been a huge year for IDW and Hasbro! Join Senior Editor & Writer John Barber, with very special guests Amy Mebberson, Katie Cook, Sarah Stone, Mairghread Scott and Jim Zub for inside information on what’s happening with My Little Pony, Transformers, G.I. JOE, Dungeons & Dragons and more! Announcements, excitement, gossip, prizes and Q&A! IDW Publishing: The Big One *Friday, October 10th 4:15PM–5:00PM, Room 1A14 **Want to find out what IDW’s top-secret announcements are for NYCC? This is the panel to hit! Join Editor-in-Chief and CCO Chris Ryall, President Greg Goldstein, Editor Sarah Gaydos and VP of Marketing Dirk Wood, with very special guests Gabriel Rodriguez, Kate Leth, Jonathan Maberry, Joe Harris, and Scott Tipton for inside information on everything your favorite publisher has in the works! Plus...Prizes! Q&A! IDW Publishing: The Writers *Saturday, October 11th 12:15PM–1:00PM, Room 1A14 **Meet the writers behind the best scripts in comics! Join IDW’s VP of Marketing Dirk Wood and an all-star cast of writers for a spirited discussion about what it takes to write a great comic! Featuring Louise Simonson, Mairghread Scott, Chris Ryall, John Barber, Scott Tipton, M. Zachary Sherman, Andy Schmidt and Jeff Kline! IDW Publishing: The Artists *Saturday, October 11th 2:15PM–3:00PM, Room 1A14 **Want to find out just what it takes to be a working artist in the comic industry? Or, want to find out a little more about a few artists that are already there? This is the panel for you! Join Editor Sarah Gaydos, with very special guests Gabriel Rodriguez, Alan Robert, menton3, Sarah Stone, Andy Price and Derek Charm, for an illuminating discussion on sequential art, and upcoming IDW projects! Plus, prizes and Q&A! Category:Blog posts Category:2014 NYCC News Category:2014 NYCC Panels